


A White Blank Page

by itouchedtheassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Other, hey look gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouchedtheassbutt/pseuds/itouchedtheassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mid-winter and Sam's gone to visit an old friend. Castiel thinks that this may be a good time to get a lead on Crowley however, Dean has other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Blank Page

“ _Lead me to the truth and I, will follow you with my whole life/Lead me to the truth and I, will follow you with my whole life_ ”

Dean sat at the edge of the hotel bed, rage swelled up inside him. Cas was supposed to be back hours ago. He promised he would only be gone for a few minutes and yet here he was, standing him up again. Luckily, Sam had gone on a road trip to “visit” Amelia so Dean had all the time in the world really. But he didn’t want that – he wanted Cas, on the bed, pressed underneath him, and he wanted it now.  
  
Almost instantly, as if Cas had somehow detected his impatience, Dean felt a gust of wind behind him. “Hello Dean”  
  
“Dammit Cas, what took you so long?” Cas looked at Dean, a bit surprised. Before he could respond, Dean undid his belt and stepped towards him. “You know you can’t keep doing whatever you like, right Cassie?”  
  
Cas understood and looked at Dean, he was dangerously close now and Cas couldn’t help but look at his lips- so kissable and yet- Dean looked at Cas and frowned.  
  
“I’m not gonna let you have me so easily angel-today, you’re mine.” “take off your clothes” Dean commanded.  
  
Cas obeyed and began to strip, hardly able to control his desire. He was down to his oversized boxers he had borrowed from Dean when suddenly Dean stopped him.  
  
“Allow me”, he said and began kissing at Cas’ waist, dangerously close to his no-no parts. Dean tugged the thin fabric off his lovers hips and began to memorize every inch of Cas’ skin, kissing and moving his tongue around his waist and manhood.  
  
Cas moaned and moved his hands through Deans hair when Dean abruptly stopped. “I don’t think so Cassie, you haven’t exactly uh, been listening to me, have you?” Dean asked, meeting his lover face to face.  
  
“No Dean, I suppose I should be punished” Cas replied.  
  
“You’re damn right you need to be punished. Get on the bed” Dean commanded.  
  
Cas did so and Dean tied his belt tight around Cas’ wrists and attached them to the headboard. He kissed him hard on the lips, securing Cas’ face to his with his hands.  
  
Dean kissed and bit at every part of his lover – his lips, neck, and face. He ravished the cool skin on the angels neck, kissing and biting, tracing circles with his tongue.  
  
“Dean” Cas moaned and moved his head back, aching to touch his lover.  
  
Dean smirked and sucked and kissed at his neck, leaving something for him to remember him by.  
  
Cas moaned, his body shivering beneath Dean. The belt rubbed at his skin, but Cas didn’t mind. All he wanted was to be inside him, and Dean knew that. As Dean moved south, kissing down to his waist, Cas gasped and felt the desire run through his body.  
  
Dean moved down to his manhood, smirking. He knew that Cas wouldn’t be able to hold it in much longer – and he was right.  
  
“Dean, please” Cas pleaded  
  
“Please, what?” Dean responded innocently, looking up at his angel.  
  
“Please, do it, I want you to taste me, I want you take me” Cas implored his lover, looking down to meet his eyes.  
  
“As you wish” Dean remarked and grabbed his manhood, which had grown hard with desire.  
  
“I love it when you’re like this” Dean said, licking the length of his angel. “I love it when you submit to me, the fallen angel of the lord” Dean said, taking his lovers shaft into his mouth.  
  
“Dean, please, don’t stop” Cas moaned, his back arched and sent pleasure down his spine. Cas knew he could easily removed the belt from his wrists but he dared not – Dean wouldn’t like it in the least. He found himself weak and wanting more, not wanting Dean to stop, even for a second.  
  
Dean licked the tip, tasting the precum, as he began to work his lover.  
  
Cas couldn’t hold it any longer, and came with a vigor.  
  
“Dean, please” Cas said, catching his breath. “I want you inside me”  
  
“I’m glad you asked, Cassie”


End file.
